Requiem
by dreamingofabetterday
Summary: Things are not what they appear to be to the naked eye. Alliances are forged and enemies created, all while trying to regain her memories of her life before him. The past becomes important in order for her to have a future. This contains FemIchi. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A beeping pierces the silence in the darkened room causing a figure to shift in the bed nearby. A hand shoots out from underneath the warm covers to snatch the phone off the bedside table. Pushing a button stops the beeping, allowing for the message to be read.

_Happy Birthday Ichigo, I hope you're not in bed still. _

A sigh sounds from under the covers as the figure sits up in bed, allowing the covers fall, displaying a head covered in orange flowing locks. Honey sepia eyes take in the darkened room as the owner rubs the rest of her sleep from them.

Looking back down at the phone, she begins typing back her reply to the only person she ever contacts with this phone.

_What do you plan on giving me this year? 18-year-old girls must be hard to find presents for. _

A small smile graces her face as she sends the message and waits for the other to reply. Almost instantly her phone lights up and begins beeping alerting her to another message.

_Would you like anything in particular?_

While some girls would ask for makeup, clothes or maybe even the latest gadget that was out on the market, Ichigo had one simple wish and that was to meet this person face to face.

In the six years that Ichigo had been staying in the home she has been living in, she has been living a life of luxury. Waking up in this very room one day to find numerous people surrounding her had been frightening. To make matters worse, she had no prior memories from before she awoke. The only semblance of peace she was given was a photo of a man, woman and two children.

The man stood the tallest in the photo with his arm wrapped around the woman shoulders. Dark jet black hair stood up in neat organized spikes and a beard graced his face, however it didn't age him. The smile on his face was the biggest and goofiest of the smiles present in the photo. The woman had placed each hand on the children in front of her while looking at the camera she had a gentle smile, one that could even been seen in her eyes, the love and devotion she had to those around her. The children in the very front were complete opposites from one another. The young boy was pale, skin as white as snow. He smiled, yet it seemed to be forced, like he didn't want to be in the photo. The smile never reached his odd eyes. His eyes were something you would never forget, yellow with black sclera surrounding them. Something that would almost seem demonic in nature, yet his hand firmly grasped the one next to him. The hand belonged to a little girl, who smiled like the woman behind her, a gentle smile that reach her eyes as she returned the grasp to the boy next to her. Orange wave hair reached her chin as honey eyes captured anyone's attention that were to look at the photo.

She was told at the tender age of 12 that while she lay there in that bed, she was the only sole survivor from the family in the photo. The man and woman had been her mother and father and they were killed when their house was raided by the soldiers that carried out their dictator's laws. In order for the twins to survive, they ran and hide. Living on the streets for almost two years, this was until they were caught stealing food. Her brother stood his ground trying to take most of the beating they were receiving, trying to protect his baby sister. By the time the soldiers had had their fun, both laid on the cold wet ground waiting to die.

She was told that the Master of the household had seen the children and had tried to help, but it was too late for the boy. He had asked with his dying breath that his sister be taken care of and watched over. Allowing her to live a life much better than what they could make for themselves.

A beeping brought Ichigo out of her thoughts, as she looked down at her phone to see another message had been sent.

_Or perhaps I know what it is that you want. I know every year for your birthday you have asked for the same thing and I have told you to simply wait for the right time. Soon Ichigo, that is all I can say, is that soon you will meet me face to face._

Ichigo stared down at the phone with a scowl. As for him knowing the question that she would ask him and knowing the answer would upset her seemed, redundant.

Yes, for the six years that Ichigo has lived here, she has yet to meet the Master that took her off the streets and saved her life, even when he could not save her brother.

Tossing the sheets back from her body, Ichigo made her way out of bed and toward her dresser, getting ready for the day seemed to be the appropriate action to take seeing as she would was too annoyed to be able to fall back asleep.

Every year it was the same, the Master would text or email her asking her what she wanted and every year the answer was the same. Just being able to put a face to the words of kindness she receives everyday has long been one of her dreams.

Pulling out the first thing she sees, she heads to the bathroom to begin her morning routine. Stepping under the hot spray she allows her thoughts to consume her. Six years and she has not once heard the Master's voice. She has asked the staff numerous times what he looks like, even just to know the man's name. But each and every time the staff had changed the subject or simply ignored the questions.

It was frustrating at first, not knowing if this man could really be trusted. Not knowing anything about him, and yet he was kind enough to allow her to live in his home. It took some getting used to, the secrecy and why it was so important. Though it was never spoken aloud, but it was for the Master's sake. While she may not know her savior, she knows her dictator.

Seeing Aizen on that television screen a few days after she had first awoken in the home made her feel ill at ease. The man on the screen seemed polished and reserved. He spoke with a gentleness that seemed unbefitting to the dark, almost morbid curiosity his eyes held. His gentle tone did not match with his words that he seemed to be preaching to his audience. He spoke with such authority that what he was saying felt like it was set in stone, no rebuttal or dispute could be made against him. With time, those that felt they could or at least tried where met with such a violent end that squashed all hope.

For the next year, anything that was displayed on TV was what Aizen was doing in order to clean up the country, making it fit the mold of what he considered perfect and fair to those that lived in it. Money seemed almost nonexistent to those that made up most of the population. Prostitution rings began springing up all over the city, drugs could be seen being sold in just about every dark alley way in the city. In this city it wasn't old age or illness that was the main cause of death, you would consider yourself lucky if that happened to be your case. Murder was a normal every day occurrence, whether it was by a soldiers hand or and another citizens.

A knock on Ichigo's bathroom door brought her from her musings. She quickly finished washing and rinsing, climbing out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body she cracked the door open to peer on the other side.

On the other side of the door stood Lisa, one of the women that had taken an immediate liking to Ichigo when she had first come to the estate. Standing just a few inches taller than Ichigo's already five foot six frame, Lisa had her jet black hair pulled back into a high pony tail, thin framed glasses sat on the top of her nose and her uniform covered every inch of skin save for her hands and neck.

"Good morning birthday girl, I thought I heard you get up. Although you are up a bit earlier than normal", she said with a smile gracing her face and placing her hands on her hips.

Ichigo laughed and allowed the bathroom door to fall open, allowing Lisa to step in.

"Master woke me early this morning, he must have a busy day planned," she said, turning and quickly getting dressed.

Finally dressed, she turned to face Lisa who looked Ichigo over with a frown.

"Jeans and a t-shirt, honestly Ichigo you have such beautiful clothes hanging in your closet yet you hardly wear them. It's such a sad thing to see, especially when Master spends so money on you to have designer things."

Ichigo's face reddened at the comment; of course master was well off. If the grandeur of the estate and the land it sat on didn't prove it, you were either blind or had something bigger to show off.

Although Ichigo is thankful that she lives in such a luxury, where she doesn't have to worry about how to afford rent or just being able to get by like most of the citizens, time and time again she has expressed to her Master that such grand things only served to embarrass her.

"I think Master gives me all those things because he has nothing better to spend his money on. That and I think he just gets a kick out of embarrassing me," she said crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance, red still slightly tinting her checks.

Lisa could only stand there with an amused smile adorning her face as she looked over her young charge. "Well either way, it's the Master's job to make sure you are taken care of. That is the only thing he cares about." Walking out of her room, Ichigo turned to follow her; falling into step with Lisa as they made their way to the main part of the estate.

"What did you have in mind for today anyways, tradition states that your lessons be cancelled, and giving you the whole day to do whatever it is you want." Looking sideways at the girl, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the look she received. "Okay first breakfast, then your morning workout, another shower and then disappearing into the library for the rest of the day till dinner. You are just full of surprises Miss."

Laughing Ichigo could only shake her head. It was the same every year since she has been living in the estate. Getting lost in the library was one of her favorite things. It made her forget the crime and devastation that existed outside the estates gates. Walking down the hallway, they came to the dining room. Lisa step forward to open the dining room doors for the birthday girl allowing her to step into the room.

Looking around she noted everyone standing next to their chair waiting on her to take her seat at the head of the table. Walking up, Shawlong pulled the chair away allowing her to sit. Once she had everyone else took their seats and waited for breakfast to be served.

Lisa took her place on the right standing next to Ichigo's seated form and looked out to her fellow employees. "Our birthday girl had decided that this year will be no different than past ones. Happy Birthday mistress, may your books be wonderful as always." Laughter rang out through the room, as Ichigo sheepishly looked around the room.

"There is nothing wrong with reading books; I would think that Byakuya would be at least a little happy with me." She said slightly pouting, slumping in her seat just ever so slightly. "Please Ichigo, you must have read all those books at least twice, and that library isn't small by any means! Come on, you know you want to spare with me in the ring for most of the day."

Before Ichigo could speak up, Shawlong stepped out from behind Ichigo with a covered plate; along with the rest of the kitchen staff serving breakfast. "The Master has stated that Miss Ichigo will do whatever she pleases on her birthday. Plus, how many times has the mistress knocked you back on the baboon buttocks of yours." Laughter erupted around the table has Renji threw an annoyed look toward Shawlong.

"My mistress, speaking for the entire staff, we want to wish you a Happy Birthday." With a flourish, he placed a fully loaded plate in front of her, as was everyone else. Looking up at the man Ichigo offered a smile. "Thank you Shawlong, it looks wonderful." Bowing, Shawlong turned to seat himself on the left of Ichigo, while Lisa took the right seat.

Through out breakfast, the servants chattered about any topic, some still teasing Ichigo about her love for books. In truth, the library was a gift for her 13th birthday from the Master. Every subject could be found on the shelves and Ichigo instantly fell in love with the room. Byakuya, her mentor, taught her quite often in this room. She understood subjects easily and was willing to learn just about anything.

"Ichigo, has the Master told you what he'll get you this year?" Looking down next to her mentor, Rukia leaned over the table to look down at her friend. Rukia and Byakuya were siblings, and Rukia would often have lessons with Ichigo. She enjoyed the companionship the petite girl offered, even if her fascination with rabbits was a tad on the creepy side.

Shaking her head, she looked out onto the now quiet table. "No, Master has not stated what it is I shall be receiving this year." Looking down at her plate she thought about what the Master had said earlier this morning. Looking to Shawlong she couldn't help but ask "Has the Master said anything you? He was kind of vague this morning when he text me. I couldn't really get a straight answer from him."

Smiling Shawlong stood up from his chair and bowed. "He has stated that he may have upset you this morning and that he is trying to think of a wonderful gift that will cause you to no longer be mad at him". Blushing Ichigo focused her attention back to her plate, pushing her food around. "He's the one that brought it up, knowing I wouldn't be happy with the answer. I think he does it on purpose so he has an excuse to buy expensive things for me."

Look up at her company; she notices each of them have a smile on their face, causing hers to flush red in embarrassment. With an irritated huff, her attention is pointed back to her plate. "So, basically Master is acting like a husband trying to sooth his upset wife. It's so adorable! No wonder you get treated so special."

Looking up with horror and shock stained with a red face Ichigo's gaze zero's in on her best friend. "Rukia! Shut up, you know…the Master…he….just no!" Laughing everyone stood up from the table to carry on with their days work while Rukia made her way down to where Ichigo sat, waiting for her to stand as well.

"Come on you know I love teasing you about it, I always tease you about it. You have to admit Master does really care for you."

Sighing Ichigo stood and started making her way back to her room. "I know that. I just wish you would stop pointing it out so much." She murmured under breath, not knowing Rukia heard it all and followed her friend with a knowing smile gracing her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Just down below the manner lay a room with a concrete floor, concealed behind a heavy steel door. Harsh florescent lighting illuminates the lower level. Within this room held every piece of exercise equipment, you could think of. A boxing ring takes up the middle of the room. The Master of the estate only has a hand full of soldiers that protect the estate grounds. However, every servant employed also possesses unique individual skills.

Ichigo walked into the room with Rukia following just shortly behind. It was requested by her Master that Ichigo learn how to fight, to protect herself should anything ever happen. Ichigo took her Master's request to heart and learned everything she could, promise not to let him down.

Looking into the boxing ring, Ichigo noticed Renji sparing with Ikkaku. Renji's hair pulled back into a high ponytail, while the light gleamed off Ikkaku's baldhead making Ichigo shake her held while holding back a bubble of laughter that wished to escape her lips. Both men caught sight of her walking up the ring, nodding their acknowledgement toward her.

Turning told her best friend she held out her hands, allowing Rukia to begin taping them. While she knows if it were to ever come down to a real fight she would be doing so with bare knuckles, the last time she tried to fight with Renji like that she had received a very angry text from her Master. The man had actually refused to talk to her for two whole days because of the incident, while Renji had a private discussion with the Master face to face. Ichigo knew that the conversation between the two men could not have been very different then what she had received via text, and it made Ichigo a tad jealous that Renji was able to see the Master, even if it was to be reprimanded.

Looking back at Rukia, she offered a small smile, while the petite girl just shook her head. She could never understand why Ichigo loved fighting.

"Oh come on, don't give me that look. I do this every day, it won't be any different." Ichigo said before popping her mouth guard in.

"Whatever just don't hit his face, cause then I have to listen to him whine about how you could hit such a handsome face like his. While I do agree he's handsome, the whining gets old."

Laughing Ichigo turns toward the ring before hopping up under the rope. Ikkaku sends her a nod before ducking out and on the floor below. Turning to face Renji, she feels her blood pumping faster, her heart beat increasing. The look in Renji's eyes tells her he will not go easy on her, even if it is her birthday. Smiling Ichigo begins jumping around on the balls of her feet, throwing random punches, warming her body up. This will be one hell of a fight if she has anything to say about it.

Facing Renji, she pulls her hands to her face, hunching just ever so slightly; her eyes focused on every move he makes. Everyone in the room started to gather around the ring, expecting a great show.

Without warning Renji begins to move toward her, left arm striking out quickly, trying to take her by surprise. She ducks to avoid the punch while throwing her own punch toward his abdomen. A harsh grunt tells her she connected and she connected hard. Cheers erupted around the ring, shouts going out to Ichigo.

Jumping back slightly, she throws her right arm. He blocks it, but before he can retaliate, she throws her left causing him to have to block that arm as well. Taking her right arm, she brings a harsh upper cut that knocks him back a few steps.

"Yeah Ichigo, kick that pineapple's ass!" voices raising above one and other, yelling and cursing.

Ichigo hears the other staff start cheering for her; however, she does not allow that to take her focus. Renji does not waste any time charging her again, only this time he feints a punch before knocking her feet out from below her. Hitting the spring mat hard, the air knocked from her lungs. Leaving her shortly stunned. She pushes herself off the floor as quickly as she can, stumbling just ever so slightly as she gathers her bearings, bringing her fists up to protect her face.

Taking his mouth guard out, Renji looks at Ichigo excited. "This might be the day that I finally knock you down Ichigo, even if it is your special day. You ready 'cause I won't hold back." Replacing the mouth guard, he brings his fists up to his face and begins to circle around the ring. Ichigo follows his movements, mirroring them as she runs through all the pointers that her Master had given her through the years.

One stands out from all the others and a knowing smirk graces her features. Renji will not know what hit him. He darts out to her right, only the feint a kick. Before he can deliver the punch, Ichigo brings her foot up allowing it to connect to his prized possession. Stopping in mid-motion allowing the action of what just played out to catch up to his brain, Ichigo saw his eyes go wide, mouth dropping, along with his hands to cup what she had kick so viciously.

Watching him fall to the ground, Ichigo removed her mouth guard and looked down sympathetically her injured companion on the floor. "Sorry Renji, but if I let anyone win against me, Master said he would be extremely angry. I can't lose, and just for the record, he's the one that told me to do that should I ever need too."

Renji looked at her in disbelief, but quickly nodded his understanding. The Master saw nothing more important in the world than the young girl that probably just made it impossible for him to have children. Of course, the fact that she looked completely ashamed for resorting to such a method made him feel a tiny bit better.

Turning to face her audience that had gathered during her spar, she noticed none of the men would make complete eye contact with her while the women were stifling their laughter as best they could. Jumping down from the ring, she wandered over to Rukia who did not seem as impressed with her as the others were. Grimacing, she started to say something only to be cut off.

"No. Its okay, I understand. You were right to do as the Master said. It just sucks it was my boyfriend that you had to kick in the jewels to be able to follow that order." Sighing she began removing the tape from her hands, allowing both girls to sit in silence. The normal commotion began as those returned to their workout regiments for the day.

Lisa makes her way over to the girls, telling Rukia to go grab ice for Renji and help him up the infirmary. Giving one last apologetic glance to her friend, she watches as Rukia goes over to Renji; helping him limp out of the room shutting the steel door behind them.

Lisa continues to remove the tap from Ichigo's hands, looking at the conflicted young woman. "I'm a terrible person, I shouldn't have done that. I could have really hurt him Lisa, what the hell was I thinking?" Sighing, Lisa took her bare hands and looked Ichigo straight in the eye, making sure she would not look away. "The Master gave you an order, that if you were ever in a situation, you are to use any means necessary in order to protect yourself, right?" Nodding, Lisa continued, lowering her voice hoping to soothe the young woman. "The Master worries about you every day. While he has some power, he still must answer to Aizen. Events are unfolding that cannot be explained and its causing panic not just with the citizens, but also within the state. The Master has warned us not to take anything lightly. Doing so just may cost all of our lives, and that is not acceptable."

Nodding, Ichigo looks out into the room, focusing on no one in particular allowing her memories to come forth. The night Ichigo was first given her phone as the only means of contacting her Master; she remembers the first thing he ever sent her.

_Ichigo, _

_You do not know me, and you may not trust me; but I must ask that you to do so. By your brother's last wish, he asked me to take you in and care for you. Give you a life you would not have received if you still were living on the streets. You will be cared for by the best people, they are kind people and I know that with time they will come to love you and care for you as if you were their own. However, if it ever came to it, they would gladly give their lives for you, to keep you safe. Please stay safe, it is all that I am asking of you. _

_You can only contact me using this phone, text me whenever. I'll always answer for you. _

It had taken her a week to gather the courage to send her first text to her Master. After that, she saw that even though she did not know his name or what he even looked like she could tell that he cared for her. He always spoke kindly to her and encouraged her. Texting her daily just to see how her day was, asking about her frustrations, and learning about her fears and dreams.

A beeping brought her from her memories, looking down at Lisa's hand, her cell phone was lighting up showing that her Master was texting. A small smile graced her face as she carefully took the phone and opened the message.

_That was one hell of a kick Ichi. I hope Rukia isn't planning to have kids any time soon, and that may take a few years off his life expectancy. _

Eyes going wide, and a blush enveloping her face and neck, she quickly typed her response to him.

_How did you know about that?! BTW that was horrible advice to give me, do you know how bad I felt! I am never doing that again!_

Looking up from her phone, she eyed Lisa, as she seemed to have found something interesting off to the side of the room. "Lisa, you didn't happen to send a video of my fight with Renji to the master did you?" Seeing the sheepish look on her face confirmed her suspicions. "How could you? I feel bad enough for doing it, now the Master is giving me a hard time!" Standing up quickly, Ichigo made her way toward the steel door, hearing Lisa hot on her trail. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but the Master asked for a video to see how your training was going so I sent him that. He was impressed that you did not hold back."

"Fine, well I'm going to be in the library if you need me. " She huffed in response, making her way toward the steel door. "Hang on Ichigo, while you were on your way down here, the Master spoke with Shawlong. Apparently he convinced the Master that he should have dinner with you tonight."

Ichigo halted her steps as the news sank in. Turning and looking at Lisa, she saw her smile confirming what she had just said. "The Master, wants to have dinner with me tonight, meaning face to face?" Her excitement building has Lisa watched her, nodding affirmatively to her question.

"I get to finally meet the Master? I get to finally meet the Master!" Spinning around, she continued her journey out of the training barrack to the main house. "Lisa, this is great! When will he be here?"

Lisa smiled while gently taking Ichigo's arm and leading her to her room. "The Master as actually stated that he would like to take you out." A confusing frown made its way to Ichigo's face. "I don't understand, take me out? Where would we go? I haven't been off the estate since I woke up here six years ago."

Opening her bedroom door, Lisa led her to the vanity along the wall. Taking a seat, Ichigo's eyes never left Lisa's face. "Shawlong mentioned that to the Master. He said it might be more comfortable for him to talk to you if he didn't have his servants watching him interact with you for the first time in person. He's actually quite nervous about the whole thing, so Shawlong will be driving you to a very nice restaurant."

Nodding her understanding, she turned to face the mirror of the vanity and sighed. "So when you say nice restaurant, you mean so expensive and fancy that I have to sit here while you dress me like a doll, right?"

Allowing a slightly sadistic smile, Lisa turned and opened the orangenette's closet doors with a flourish. "Don't worry Ichigo; it won't take long at all." Groaning, the young woman allowed her head to drop on to the counter.

Two and half-hours and Ichigo finally left her room. A scowl marred her face as she made her way down to the foyer. In her opinion, Lisa had gone overboard. Her face felt heavy with all the makeup that covered it. Her eyes given the smokey effect with dark eye shadow, and her lips two shades darker than her normal light pink. While her long orange locks were left down, they were given life a soft loose curls. A strapless tea length dress in a deep plum color covered her body while she tried her best not to twist her ankle in the three-inch matching heels Lisa had forced on her feet.

Pulling the top of the dress up, she turned her scowl toward the woman that caused her discomfort. "You couldn't find a dress with straps in that entire closet? I feel like my boobs are about to pop out for the world to see."

Laughing Lisa helped her down the stairs, "well at least we know you're a girl. You never dress up; every girl has to dress up in her life at some point. Plus, I can only think how beautiful you'll look standing next to the Master, and I'm sure he'll appreciate the view as well."

With a now red tinted face, Ichigo stood in front of everyone.

"Wow Ichigo, you're kind of hot", Renji said with his arms crossed, only to double over in pain when Rukia elbowed him in the ribs. Turning her gaze from her boyfriend, she looked at her friend and smiled. "We need to dress you up more; you actually look like a girl." Rolling her eyes as everyone behind the petite girl agreed she made her way forward. Giving everyone around her a hug, offering his or her support. Turning towards her mentor, he offered a small smile. "Remember what I taught you about fine dining, and you'll do fine."

Lisa opened the door and escorted the young woman out to the waiting car. Black as the night that had taken the sky, tinted windows allowed those that sat inside this vehicle to remain anonymous. Shawlong opened the door and waited for the orange hair girl to take a seat.

Turning toward Lisa, Ichigo threw her arms around her friend and caretaker. "You'll do just fine, remember, the Master is nervous too. Everything will be fine, and when you come home I want all the details." Laughing and shaking her head Ichigo gave a final wave to everyone before turning and sitting in the car.

As the car drove off the grounds of the estate, the swarm of butterflies in Ichigo's stomach that seem to grow and morph into angry bees. Trying to distract herself, she kept her gaze on the scenery that drove past them.

"There's no need to be nervous Ichigo, this is the same Master that you talk to everyday." Shawlong said looking back at the young girl in the rearview mirror.

Smiling, Ichigo looked up front at the man driving her. "It does seem pretty stupid that I would be nervous about meeting him. Since I'm the one that brings it up all the time, huh?"

Shaking his head and returning his gaze to the road ahead, he answered her. "No, I don't think it's stupid at all. The Master has been looking forward to this day after all; you are not the only one who wanted to you two to talk in person."

"Why all the secrecy though? I understand that he is one of Aizen's council men and that he doesn't want to pull me into spot light because of it, I just don't understand why I couldn't see him."

Looking back at the girl he could only sigh, "Many of the people that care for you back at the estate have only met the Master a couple of times. They do not understand his reasoning for things unless I tell them so. When the Master was born, I was serving his parents. I was nineteen. I watched him grow and become the man he is today. He was only 20 and just started with his position in the council when he found you and your brother in the streets. He does things he does for a reason, and if you ask him he may just tell you."

Nodding Ichigo returned to looking out the window, "I sometimes forget that you're the only one that really knows the Master. Even though I don't know him, I can see he is a kind person."

"Don't let the Master fool you Ichigo. He is only kind to you, and I hope that you will continue to only see that side of our Master."

Before she could respond, the car in front of them was suddenly t-boned by another vehicle twice its size. Shawlong slammed on the breaks throwing Ichigo into her seat beat as it restrained her against her seat. Before anything could be said, Ichigo felt herself being jerked to the left, as the front of their car was hit by another vehicle, matching the very one that hit the first car. The front right half of the car was smashed in, pinning Shawlong to the driver side door.

Ichigo saw blood drip down from his face, as he remained unconscious. Daze and disorientated Ichigo looked around. Glass had shattered everywhere, causing minor cuts on her legs, arms and hands. Look out the windshield Ichigo felt her heart lodge itself in her throat.

Men were making their way toward their car, carrying semi-automatic rifles over their shoulders. Hands shaking, Ichigo quickly tried to un-jam her seat belt as she called out to Shawlong.

"Damn it! It's not budging, Shawlong wake up! Shawlong, please wake up, you have to wake up!" Her voice bordering hysteria as the armed men surrounded their damaged vehicle. The left passenger side door was retched open as a man crawled in with a knife, cutting her out of the seatbelt, and dragging her from the car.

She became easily dizzy, unable to focus as the men whispered around her.

"Who is this bitch? This is Pantera's car, where is he?"

"The boss isn't going to like this one bit; we were supposed to grab him."

"Just bring the damn girl; she may be able to tell us something."

She felt something prick her neck, causing her dizziness to worsen. "If she was in Pantera's car, then she can be used to draw him out. Hope he don't mind if its broken merchandise he'll be trying to get back." Laughter consumed her thoughts as her vision darkened.

**A/N: Well there we have chapter 2. I hope that things will start getting good for everyone :D I am ready to start introducing new characters and that big adorable kitty I know everyone is eagerly waiting for. *gets shot***


End file.
